Life Of Being Private Maid
by Raena Ai
Summary: Ulrich Stern is a son of a rich man. Yumi Ishiyama is a poor girl.But,when fate force Yumi to become Ulrich's private maid...she could just take it.Or couldn't she?She was sick of Ulrich's manner.Wait a minute-Yumi 's pregnant!UxY,JxA,OxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko.

If I do,I've ended up they with their canon pairings.

 **Chapter 1:Problems,Finding Jobs equal Disaster.**

The brunette-boy sighed while stared at the carpet under his feet.

The carpet was hot.

He would always loves the hot carpet.

Ulrich stepped his feet against the carpet,for the 5 times.

"Oh,c'mon Ulrich,it's not that bad having a maid."His father convince,again.

He keep himself silent,eventhought he know that he had no choice.

"This is your choice.

You wanna adopt yourself alone and by your own?"His father debated.

"I know I can't adopt myself by my own but...I..."

"You what?"His father asked,eagerly.

"Can't Aunt Sazzy adopt me?"He force himself to look at his father's eyes.

rolled his eyes."She's a busy woman.

Everybody know that,"

They were according to his younger sister.

Ulrich and her were rather close when she lived with Ulrich's father.

But when she got married and got home,she moved away.

"But...ya know...having maid would spend our money,

what'll happen if she break our things?

It would cost many money!"The Germany replied,still in arguing voice.

"It's for you,Ulrich!"His father cried,wanting he to realize that they did that for him.

They sure wanted what is the best for their son.

"Your father's right,Ulrich dear."One soft voice said from his father's back.

"But...mama.I-"He opened his mouth.

The around 20 years old woman smiled as she reached there.

She rested her hand at her husband shoulder.

"No buts,you really wanna eat rocks and leaves for breakfast?"

His step-mother pointed out that Ulrich didn't know how to cooks.

The brunette sighed while shooking his head,impatiently.

Angelina Stern smiled."So you still needs your **private** maid,right?"She asked,winking to her step-son.

Ulrich's eyes widened."Wh-What do you means by **private** maid?"Ulrich asked,

his stepmother smirked."I mean...this maid is dedicated to you...what we mean is...we bought a maid for you.

Would you accept her?"Angelina offered.

 _I'd would love to have a_ _ **private**_ _maid.I could just orders her around,_

 _plus she could cooks yummy dinner,breakfast and lunch._

 _I also can order her to massage me when I am tired ...That would be heaven!_

"Umm...hello?Angel to Ulrich.

Angel to Ulrich.

You're there,honey?"

The blonde-haired woman waved her hand in front Ulrich's face and chuckled when saw his response.

"Oh,you're Angelina,not Angel!"Ulrich cried.

Angelina realized her mistakes and her face turns into red tomato.

"Ugh,shit.I'm so sorry,Ulrich!I know there's no-one could change her places at your heart..."She apolozised,still just couldn't believe that she've change her names to **her** name.

Ulrich just curved a small smile,wanting her to know that it's okay.

"It's just mistakes,after all...you forgot it,right?"Ulrich said,trying to soothe her.

Angelina Stern smiled and nodded."Yeah...I was complety forgot it..."

Ulrich silent. Thinking 'bout his maid.

He know that its has many goodness than junk

,he took a deep breath.

"Ulrich..time's passing.."His father,who silent since his wife came spoke,impatiently.

He showed his brown wrist watch to his son while ticking it.

Ulrich nodded and answered,

"Ok.I think I really should have a **private maid.**

After all...I'm not going to make anyone having problems,right?"

His father and stepmother looked at each other and smiled.

Seems like things run smoothly...

X

Yumi Ishiyama looked at their house's attap roof.

Its barely hold the rain that has been there for about 1 years.

She sighed,seemed like she's gonna fix up something...

"Aelita!Could you give me a hammer?"She shouted,called for her cousin.

Suddenly,a pink-haired girl appeared from the door,bringing a small hammer along.

She shivered in cold and handed the hammer to her cousin.

"What we gonna do?The attap cannot hold the water much longer..."She stated,looking at her beloved cousin.

The black-haired girl got the hammer and started to climbed up a stairs next to her.

"We need to fix it. How's mom?"

The pinkkie shrugged."She's lying down now,after told me that she was kinda...umm,having headache?"

Yumi sighed again.

From time to time,their family condition became worse.

They had no much money now..her mother were sick,and it's only her to manage it.

After all she was just 15 years old...

She wiped off her sweat after finishing a few injuries on the attap roofs.

"I need job"She stated the obvious while climbing down the stairs.

Aelita stared at her.

"You're serious?I mean...what jobs you're gonna work on?"The pinkkie asked,blinking.

Yumi silent again."I...I dunno.I think I'll starts the job hunting this afternoon."

She explained and keep back the hammer.

Aelita know that someone in their family needs to work.

But,for her cousin,that just only 15 years old...is that ridiculous?

X

After cleaning the house and washes the clothes,Yumi decided to talk to her mom."Umm...mom?"She called,her mother turned to her and coughed."Yes honey?"

"I'm...ourgh.I-I wants to goes for a job hunting this afternoon"Yumi said.

Her mother's eyes widened and immediatly turned away."Mom?"Yumi asked,sadly after saw her mother's expression.

"You think you could handle the job?I mean...ya know what I mean."

Yumi could just guess what someone thinks.

"Lemma guess...you cannot let me go be'coz that'd make you feel bad 'cuz make me having job,right?Mom!I'm not 5 years old!I'm old enough to take care of myself...we need money mum!We need many things..."

The black-haired debated.

Her mum smiled,weakly

."You think you're old enough?You just like me,Yumi."Akiko replied.

"You mean?"Asked clueless Yumi."Look at what I've done.I thought I was old enough to look after myself

...and left Japan,just when I realized that I'm only child and let my family here hurts,"

Tears poured down her white cheeks,Yumi was sad and bad after making her mom crying.

"I'm sorry mom...but I did this for everyone's need"Yumi convince.

"Yeah...you're right,honey..."The 30 years old woman agreed.

"Ok.I'll let you go

...but promise to take care of yourself"

The Japanese nodded."I promise"She almost murmured,now...

she just needs a suitable clothes,and cook for lunch,and it is job hunting.

X

She walked down the mall's stairs and stopped at a shop.

It was a clothes shop for girls.

 _Maybe I could give a try here..._

She thought and went in.

The Japanese saw many beautiful clothes.

She was stunned.

 _I could just buy Aelita one of these clothes. She'd be glad,I bet._

She looked around and saw a around 20 years old girl at the counter.

Yumi made it there.

"Umm...excuse me?"She knocked her finger at the table to catch the girl's attention.

The girl who wears eyeglassess turned to her and smiled."Yes?"

"Umm...I wondering if this job is still available ,"She uttered while placed the poster that she got from the shop's front in front of the girl.

She read her nametag. It's Farah.

Farah stared at the poster and shook her head."I'm so sorry but,it's unavailable ".

Yumi smiled weakly and murmured

"Thanks,"

before heading to the front door.

The Japanese made her way to a stall.

It sell many foods and she decided to stop and order some flapjack.

"Umm..mrs?You know where they still have job?"Yumi asked the woman when she was cooking.

"Umm..there's one at the Stern's house..

It's being mr Ulrich's private maid"She replied and placed Yumi's flapjack at the table.

Indeed,Yumi was attractive to it.

"Your food,miss"The woman said,Yumi smiled and paid her .

"Thanks,"Yumi uttered and went to the house that the woman just gives the address.

 _I hoped I'd accepted there..._

She said to herself.

X

A/N:That was chapter 1!Hope you enjoy it!

Indeed,I'm also having fun writing this.

That's it!Ok...reviews can make me happy!So review!If I'm not happy I'll just blabbering and make you confused.

Thanks,

Raena Ai


	2. Chapter 2:Random Encounters

**Disclaimer:Yeah whatever**

 **Chapter 2:Random Encounters**

 **X**

"You sure,Yumi?"

"Yes,ma'am.I think I could,"Her smile was lovely.

Angelina stared at her

,while Yumi tried to not made an eye contact with her.

After all,she ought to obey her,right?

" I gotta go now,"Angelina almost mouthing.

The Japanese nodded,like a dog that obeys its dearly owner.

With that,Angelina Stern entered the great black car.

Yumi could just tell that it was a expensive car.

 _Better I not spoil their stuffs..._

She thought,and gently took her dark purple luggage and brought it all in.

The raven-haired closed and locked the big great brown door.

Her eyes widened,as she scanned the house.

It was rather huge house she was ever met.

Unconciously,Yumi gape.

The Japanese snapped out of her trance,realizing that she have the other things to know.

"Your the Mr . Ulrich's new maid,right?"Someone asked,approaching her.

Yumi stared at her and nodding,hesitantly.

The woman smiled back,gently."I'm one of the maid here..."

" The names Yumi.

Bythe way,you said that you're one of maid here,so...(fake cough),there are,other maid?"

Jane shook her head."Yes or no?"

"Umm,there's some at the past.

But they stopped because they were tired of the family's desires

...actually only because Mr . Ulrich's desires."Jane barely talk,she was like murmur.

Yumi silent.

Could she be live with this guy Ulrich's manner?She even don't know...

"Mmm...let's go,

we have a lots jobs yeah,it's actually only for me.

You just needs to obey what order..."Jane said,rubbing her back head.

Yumi barely chuckled ,she don't feel like liking her new master now...

"Where's him now?"Yumi asked by sudden."He used to hangs out with his friends at this time...probably at club or his friend's house,"Jane replied.

"Oh so where's my room?"The Japanese narrowed her gaze.

"I dunno . There' s many room at this house.I even can lost sometimes!"

The raven-haired laughed.

Yumi thought that Jane was outgoing and really funny.

With that,Yumi sum up that she'd happy with her new work.

"Its okay...I'll wait for him at the living room.I mean,huuuuuuge living room,"

Jane chuckled." Comfort yourself here,dear"She said and made her way to the kitchen.

Yumi took a deep breath,scanning through the huge living room.

Gently,the Japanese threw her luggage at the couch,soft couch.

The Japanese jumped on the couch,relaxing her mind.

A few minutes,Yumi sat and reached for the remote.

She turned on the 14 inches TV . The raven-haired peeking for a channel for her.

Lastly,she made a decision to watch 'Ugly Betty'.

Yumi actually didn't really watch TV at her old house.

so she took the opinion to watch it at this,this great huge damn cool house.

But her eyes couldn't stay opens any longers.

Its flickering close after 10 minutes watch the movie and soon,the Japanese drifted into deep good sleep.

X

The red car stopped right in front of the big house.

Its head lights flickering close and soon,the car was off.A figure walked off from the car and headed to the big house.

He reached for key from his pocket and slid the key at the doorknob and it opened.

He walked,slowly in and found a girl was sleeping at the living room's couch.

He squinted,and approaching the girl. The brunette-boy poked her.

Gently,the girl woke up and didn't realize he was there."Who are YOU!"Ulrich Stern asked,seriously.

The girl blinked."Who are you?"She asked,tiredly.

They stared at each other's faces,for a minute before each other widened their eyes.

"You must be...MY NEW MAID/ULRICH!"They said in unison.

"Oh my...HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"They asked in unison again.

"Okay...first of all.I'm Ulrich.

Whilst you must be my new maid,right girl?"Ulrich settled down.

Yumi nodded."Yeah.I'm your new maid,I guess..."

 _God she's beautiful_

"Where have you been earlier?I waited you till fell asleep here,ya know..."Yumi yawned,again."Hmm...none of your business,"Ulrich crossed his hands.

He was about walked away,when Yumi stopped him.

"Where's my room?"

"Ugh...wherever you want-as long as it not been taken,"The brunette-boy rolled his eyes,walking at the stairs,surely heading to his room.

"Okay then,"Yumi spoke and grabbed her luggage,following Ulrich from his back.

"Oh and one more things Yumi..."Ulrich stopped,turning to her.

"Yeah?"

Ulrich smiled and leaned down to her.

Yumi couldn't even imagine what'd happen next.

The Japanese closed her eyes,dramatically.

She could feel breath passed her face.

Weirdly,Yumi didn't feel the taste.

Yumi opened her eyes to see Ulrich was not kissing her,instead,he murmured something,

"Don't starts trouble,"

Yumi sighed,and nodded anyways."Good ,take your school's attire from Jane,one of the maid here,school starts tomorrow as well..."

"Wait-you mean I'm going to school with you and not staying here like other maid?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes."Of course you'd follow me.

After all,you only obey what I order you,right?

If you stay here,what'd you do?Sleeping and act all lazy all the day?"

Yumi shrugged."I dunno. After all life's easy,right?"

Ulrich made a face."Whatever,"

"Don't screw things up,don't act all lazy,don't do something stupid,don't mess with my girlfriends-"

"Wait-what?You DOES have girlfriendS?"Yumi asked,feeling her hand getting tired exploring the longest stairs she ever met.

"Yeah...but don't tell them that!"The brunette-boy warned.

"Yes sir yes,"

"Great,oh yeah and call me Mr. Stern ,understand?"

"You're crazy or what?Our ages are same,so don't act as if your the boss"

"Actually...I am your boss,right?Yu,mi."

She rolled her eyes."Yeah yeah can you just climb the stairs up?

I'm tired and wanna sleep right now!"

Ulrich shrugged."Sleep sleep and sleep gosh you really like my-"

"BLARF!"The Japanese rushed with her luggage and pushed Ulrich a bit,making him angry.

"Hey!I don't finish talk to you yet,okay?"

"But I'm finished listening you!"

X

A/N:Haha...I didn't really know that are it was the right place to ended it up or continue so I just leave it there.

And yet,chapter 3 would be first day Yumi at Ulrich's school!Anyways,enjoy!

Raena Ai.


End file.
